ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Bell
Alien Bell is a creature that appeared in the 2nd Ultra series Ultra Seven, He traps people of earth, or space in a quasi-space / dimension called Space X, were he chases them or sends monsters of his creation for his own amusment. Subtitle: Sound-Wave Monster Ultraseven Powers/Abilities *Space X: Bell Seijin has a special dimension designed for entrapment with the disguise of a cloud. As Bell Seijin weakens during battle with dimension will grow smaller until he is dead. *Summon: Bell Seijin can summon Blood Drainers, Gumongas, and Sunflan II at will. *Screech: Bell Seijin can emit a painful screech from his "mouth". This screech has a painful effect on Ultras, but it allows them to transform without their transformation item. *Teleportation: By making holograms of himself Bell Seijin can teleport at will. *Flight: Bell Seijin can fly at high speeds. *Exoskeleton: Except for his wings Bell Seijin has a thick exoskeleton that can deflect the likes of Ultraseven's Eye Slugger. History The Ultra Garrison were training skydiving maneuvers one day, Amagi and Soga became were the last ones to jump due to Amagi being scared because she was high in the air and needed Soga to push him of. After a long time the rest of the Ultra Garrison started to wonder were Amagi and Soga were, and the pilots of the plane didn't know anything about their location. Back with Amagi, he woke up still in his parachute hanging in trees. After he freed himself he quikly found Soga's parachute with a warning on it, Amagi was confronted by the giant Alien Bell who left after Amagi shooted him. Amagi then quikly reunited with Soga. They were then attacked by monsters created by Bell wich were easily defeated but were then attacked by the man siezed Gumonga who was seemingly killed. Not long after the Ultra Garrison recived a call from Amagi and Soga stating they were on a floating island in earth's atmosphere. The Ultra Garrison sent a rescue party at once and found Alien Bell's "Space X". Not long after they found the Space X, they found Amagi and Soga still under attack by Gumonga and space plants. Dan kept Gumonga busy while cap Kiriyama and Anne would pull Soga and Amagi away from the space plants. When returning to the ship, Alien Bell would reappear and make a sonic sound so high everyone but Dan was knocked out. Dan then transformed into Ultra Seven. At first Alien Bell had the upper hand but Ultra Seven quickly overcame this and forced Alien Bell to fly away. Ultra Seven gave chase and would continuously try to bring Bell back in to the Space X but every attempt failed. Seven then blasted Bell out the sky. Bell then landed in the polluted waters he made for Space X. Ultra Seven and Bell continued to battle with Bell losing. Ultra Seven finally threw Bell into deeper water were he started to disolve. Seven then turned back into Dan and reunited with the others and escaped the disolving Space X. Trivia *His name in the Turner Network Television version was Gigee. Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Aliens Category:Ultraseven Kaiju Category:Pages need of rewriting